cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Best Day Edder
The Best Day Edder was a special Ed, Edd n Eddy marathon that aired on Cartoon Network from 9:30 a.m. April 27, 2007 to 7:00 p.m. April 28, 2007. During this 33-hour marathon, every episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy was shown in chronological order, ending with the premiere of the last episode of season 5, "A Fistful of Ed" which was promoted as the "final episode ever." However, it was quickly followed by a new episode "The Eds are Coming, the Eds are Coming" in the next month. Schedule *9:30 a.m. - "The Ed-Touchables / Nagged to Ed" *10:00 a.m. - "Pop Goes the Ed / Over Your Ed" *10:30 a.m. - "A Pinch to Grow an Ed / Sir Ed-a-Lot" *11:00 a.m. - "Quick Shot Ed / Read All About Ed" *11:30 a.m. - "An Ed Too Many / Ed-n-Seek" *12:00 p.m. - "Look Into My Eds / Tag Yer Ed" *12:30 p.m. - "Dawn of the Eds / Virt-Ed-Go" *1:00 p.m. - "Fool on the Ed / A Boy and His Ed" *1:30 p.m. - "It's Way Ed / Laugh Ed Laugh" *2:00 p.m. - "A Glass of Warm Ed / Flea-Bitten Ed" *2:30 p.m. - "Who, What, Where, Ed! / Keeping Up with the Eds" *3:00 p.m. - "Eds-Aggerate / Oath to an Ed" *3:30 p.m. - "Button Yer Ed / Avast Ye Eds" *4:00 p.m. - "Know it all Ed / Dear Ed" *4:30 p.m. - "Knock Knock, Who's Ed? / One + One = Ed" *5:00 p.m. - "Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed / Ready, Set... Ed!" *5:30 p.m. - "Hands Across Ed / Floss Your Ed" *6:00 p.m. - "In Like Ed / Who Let the Ed in?" *6:30 p.m. - "Home Cooked Eds / Rambling Ed" *7:00 p.m. - "To Sir with Ed / Key to My Ed" *7:30 p.m. - "Urban Ed / Stop, Look and Ed" *8:00 p.m. - "Honor Thy Ed / Scrambled Ed" *8:30 p.m. - "Rent-a-Ed / Shoo Ed" *9:00 p.m. - "Ed in a Half Shell / Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed" *9:30 p.m. - "Hot Buttered Ed / High Heeled Ed" *10:00 p.m. - "Fa-La-La-La-Ed / Cry Ed" *10:30 p.m. - "Wish You Were Ed / Momma's Little Ed" *11:00 p.m. - "Once Upon an Ed / For Your Ed Only" *11:30 p.m. - "It Came from Outer Ed / 3 Squares and an Ed" *12:00 a.m. - "Dueling Eds / Dim Lit Ed" *12:30 a.m. - "Will Work for Ed / Ed, Ed and Away" *1:00 a.m. - "X Marks the Ed / From Here to Ed" *1:30 a.m. - "Boys Will Be Eds / Ed or Tails" *2:00 a.m. - "Gimme, Gimme Never Ed / My Fair Ed" *2:30 a.m. - "Rock-a-Bye-Ed / O-Ed-Eleven" *3:00 a.m. - "The Luck of the Ed / Ed... Pass It On..." *3:30 a.m. - "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? / The Day the Ed Stood Still" *4:00 a.m. - "If It Smells Like an Ed" *4:30 a.m. - "Don't Rain on My Ed / Once Bitten, Twice Ed" *5:00 a.m. - "An Ed in the Bush / See No Ed" *5:30 a.m. - "Is There an Ed in the House? / An Ed is Born" *6:00 a.m. - "One Size Fits Ed / Pain in the Ed" *6:30 a.m. - "Ed Overboard / One of Those Eds" *7:00 a.m. - "They Call Him Mr. Ed / For the Ed, by the Ed" *7:30 a.m. - "Little Ed Blue / A Twist of Ed" *8:00 a.m. - "Your Ed Here / The Good Ol' Ed" *8:30 a.m. - "Thick as an Ed / Sorry, Wrong Ed" *9:00 a.m. - "Robbin' Ed / A Case of Ed" *9:30 a.m. - "Run for Your Ed / Hand Me Down Ed" *10:00 a.m. - "Stiff Upper Ed / Here's Mud in Your Ed" *10:30 a.m. - "Stuck in Ed / Postcards from the Ed" *11:00 a.m. - "Take This Ed and Shove It" *11:30 a.m. - "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle" *12:00 p.m. - "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo" *12:30 p.m. - "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw" *1:00 p.m. - "Mission Ed-Possible / Every Which Way but Ed" *1:30 p.m. - "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed / Cleanliness Is Next to Edness" *2:00 p.m. - "Out with the Old... in with the Ed" *2:30 p.m. - "I Am Curious Ed / No Speak Da Ed" *3:00 p.m. - "Cool Hand Ed / Too Smart for His Own Ed" *3:30 p.m. - "Who's Minding the Ed? / Pick an Ed" *4:00 p.m. - "Truth or Ed / This Won't Hurt an Ed" *4:30 p.m. - "Tinker Ed / The Good, the Bad and the Ed" *5:00 p.m. - "Tight End Ed / 'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place" *5:30 p.m. - "All Eds are Off / Smile for the Ed" *6:00 p.m. - "Run Ed Run / A Town Called Ed" *6:30 p.m. - "A Fistful of Ed" (NEW) Gallery Best Day Edder Promo and Bumpers References Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Marathons Category:Marathons Category:Spring Marathons